Thomas Chamberlain
Thomas Joseph Chamberlain is a main character of the Chamberlain Trilogy series. He is a powerful witch and the twin son of Kristopher Chamberlain the other; Maverick Chamberlain and the older brother of Elizabeth Chamberlain as well as the uncle of Rose Chamberlain. Thomas is a member of the Chamberlain Family. Early History Thomas Chamberlain was born in the Kingdom of Norway as the "eldest son" of Kristopher Chamberlain and the twin brother of Maverick Chamberlain. He was the eldest son meaning he has inherited great magical strength and like his father, was taught the craft at a young age. Throughout the Chamberlain Production Series |-|Season One= In Eat, Sleep, Repeat, In Time For More Killing, In Were Back For More Butt Kicking, In You Are Dear To My Heart, In Daddy? Where Are You?, In Chamberlain Blood, In Possessed, In Evil In My Blood, |-|Season Two= In Est-ce que je commenci?, In If I Go Down, You're Going With Me, In A Father's Letter, In Criminal, In Devil's Daughter, In I'm A Beast, In You Can't Contain Me Forever, In I'll Hurt You Next, In Run Little Human, In End Signs, Personality Thomas appears to be a very loyal person while it suits his own goals. This is enough to suit Maverick's approval of him though he's also willing to forgo such trust if it means getting what he wants, which makes him very ambitious. Powers and Abilities Thomas has proven to be a very capable and powerful witch. His control over Telekinesis was highly advanced being able to throw the original witch at of his way. He himself claimed he had been studying witchcraft since his childhood and mentioned that he had already mastered a simple locator spell in the 3rd grade. He proved powerful enough to be able to cast a privacy spell without any incantations, something Maverick had a hard time learning and figuring out. During the five years following Kristopher's captivity (under an obedience spell ), he cast and continually reinforced the boundary spell that contained him. The spell was powerful enough that other witches, like Maverick, could not destroy it but only temporary breach it for mere moments. He's continued to excel at salt-bound boundary spells as he was able to create one to allow others to enter, but not leave, as well as to contain an Original. He continues to display his magical knowledge as he is well versed in a variety of spells. He was able to use a revelation spell to partially reveal a new, powerful sinister force; a source of dark magic that he's used before. After his confrontation, he had to perform a cleansing ritual upon himself. Thomas also utilized the practice of blood magic, incorporating his blood into his spells, to unseal a small safe in St. Anne's Church to retrieve a book, an instruction manual, on dark, sacrificial magic. Having dealt with the magic in his past he was able to reverse a dark sacrificial spell placed upon four children by using a cleansing spell on Los Angeles soil. Weaknesses Thomas has some of the typical weaknesses of a witch. Relationships Maverick Chamberlain Maverick is Thomas's maternal younger twin-brother and his best friend. When they were humans, they both had fun together by battles with swords, much to their mother's disapproval. Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Maverick daggered Thomas and allowed Charlotte to try and take Elizabeth away from him, in retaliation Thomas kills his girlfriend, and daggered him. Their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth is Thomas's only sister, and he loves her very much. Even before Elizabeth was ready to be birthed, he was the first person to accept the baby. He is the one that wanted the baby to be alive and tried to convince his father to accept the child. He has sworn to protect her and love her. They have a strong relationship and he wants nothing more then to let her be safe. He loves her dearly, Thomas would destroy those who would dare harm her, Thomas and Kristopher would fight to the death to save her from anyone that would do her harm. Rose Chamberlain In Evil In My Blood Thomas finds out that Maverick has daughter and was involved in his family secret. He decided to protect Rose from his mother. Later, they thought about how to stop their mother and in a discussion with Maverick, Thomas said to him, "Three hundred miles away from the niece she's trying to nap". Maverick smiled proudly at his brother as he realized he wants to help them protect Rose. After Rose was saved, Maverick thanked Thomas shortly before his death for helping to protect his daughter. Name * The name Thomas is an Aramaic name. In Aramaic the meaning of the name Thomas is: Twin. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia * Thomas is the 'Sneaky' Twin * According to what Maverick told Rose, Thomas snores rather loudly. * There are some similarities between Thomas and Maverick's Characters. ** Both have mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds and they are very unpredictable. Despite their seemingly erratic and scattered personalities, they seem to be patient and methodical killers capable of elaborate plans. * Out of all the family members, Thomas was considered the most unpredictable, the most unstable and also the wildest. * Thomas has a habit of using 'Darling' to refer to other characters. * According to Kristopher, Thomas's favorite part of holidays with his family was writing wishes for each other. * Thomas is quite fond of music. * Kristopher described Thomas as the 'wildest' one in the Chamberlain family. * Thomas found out about Rose, finally being involved in the family secret. Category:Male Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Main Characters